Pups
by Silent Angel 1291
Summary: FemToboe female Toboe universe. TsumeToboe, Toboe’s run away from the pack and no one knows why until they find her five years later. Oneshot


Title: Pups

Summary: FemToboe (female Toboe) universe. TsumeToboe, Toboe's run away from the pack and no one knows why until they find her five years later. Oneshot unless you want me to continue. Then, I'll think about it. I'm not sure if I should start a series while I'm in school; I'd only be able to update once, maybe twice a week, sometimes not even that.

S.A.: Yes, I know that Toboe is a boy. THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! MEANING IT IS AN AU! MEANING EVERYTHING DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THE SAME AS THE SHOW! GENDER BENDERS, NEW SIBLINGS/RELATIVES, NEW PERSONALITIES, NEW AGES, IT'S ALL FAIR GAME! I SWEAR TO GOD, ANY REVIEWS THAT I GET THAT SAY THINGS LIKE: "uhh… dude… toboe's a guy…" OR "WTF! TOBOE'S A GUY, RETARD!" OR "WATCH THE SHOW! TOBOE'S A GUY!" OR ANY OTHER THINGS THAT MAKE ME LOOK STUPID FOR MAKING TOBOE A GIRL, **WILL BE INSTANTLY LAUGHED AT, DELETED, AND WILL MAKE THE REVIEWER LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE FOOL!** Sorry, but I HATE seeing reviews like that. WE GET THE POINT! TOBOE'S A GUY! We, or me at least, merely enjoy messing with characters genders. Believe me, I have nothing against Yaoi, but this fic wouldn't work without Toboe being a girl. I'll tell you why at the end, though I'm sure that most of you (oh, okay, all of you) have figured it out already. BTW, if you think this is long, I haven't written even a semi-long author's note in a while, so I figure I deserve a little ranting time. --smile--

**---------------------If you skipped down to here, go and read the freaking AN. **(Sorry, I'm moody. And cursing PMS to its grave)---------------------

Kiba, Hige, Tsume and Blue walked through the city in early fall. Suddenly, Hige caught a familiar sent. It took him a minute to place it, but as soon as he did, he froze. The others looked back at him.

"Guys… I think Toboe's here…" Everyone else's eyes widened and Blue gasped. The had-been-fifteen-year-old-girl had disappeared without a trace five years before this.

Kiba looked at Hige expectantly. "Well? Where is she?"

* * *

Hige soon led them to a park in the middle of the city. He walked over towards a playground. "Yeah… She's defiantly here…" 

"Can you find her exact location?"

"No. There are too many scents to pick out just one." The playground was, indeed, full of mothers and children will many flowers growing around it, not to mention the scents that had been left behind by previous visitors and animals.

They started looking around and, after about an hour of fruitless walking around, stopped.

"Is she still here?" Tsume asked, irritated. At least fifteen mothers had had to tell their children to stop staring and there had been ten that Tsume had counted that just didn't bother.

"She's here… somewhere…" They were about to give up when they heard a shout.

"TOBOE! There you are! We've been looking all over!"

They turned around to see a girl in a long, loose black skirt with a dark blue blouse, waist length strawberry hair that fell freely around her and honey-colored eyes close her book and pick up a hand-made black purse and stand up, the tell-tale jingle of bracelets confirming her to be the long lost friend that they'd been searching for. The sad thing was that Toboe had been sitting on a bench that was a mere two yards away.

Her laugh carried over to the group. "Ri, we about to leave!" A light-blue-haired woman of around twenty-three or twenty-six ran over carrying a five-year-old boy with blond hair. "I'll be ready to go as soon as I find the kids. KATIE! CLAW! WE'RE LEAVING!"

"COMING!" Two children's voices shouted from opposite sides of the playground.

Toboe waited patiently for the children to get to her. However, Hige decided he didn't want to wait. "TOBOE!" She turned towards them, hair flying, with "NO WAY!" written all over her face.

"HIGE!" She nearly screamed.

"Toboe…?" Ri asked, raising her eyebrow.

Hige went running and tackled the poor, unsuspecting girl, causing her friend to jump back and yell in surprise. "TOBOE! IT'S TOBOE! IT'S REALLY TOBOE! WHY THE HECK DID YOU LEAVE!" He yelled, looking so much like a pup clinging to his mother after a hunt that Toboe laughed out loud.

Kiba, Tsume and Blue walked over to the two, Blue prying Hige off of Toboe when they got there. "Where have you been?" Kiba asked.

"Here."

"Uhh… Toboe? Do you want me to leave?"

"I'm sorry, Ri. Could we take a rain check on that lunch date? I haven't seen these guys in five years."

"No problem. Call me!" Ri walked out of the park area and Blue turned on Toboe faster than lightning.

"Why. Did. You. Leave?"

Toboe opened her mouth when two multi-colored blurs moved in front of her. The blurs were a girl that looked like a five-year-old version of Toboe with her hair pulled into pigtails, dressed in a dull pink hoodie and jeans and a boy with shaggy silver hair and honey-colored eyes dressed in a Power Rangers tee-shirt and jeans. The girl was hugging Toboe while the boy was standing in front of them protectively. He tried to lunge at the older wolves when Toboe grabbed his wrist. "Calm down, Claw. They're friends of mine." Toboe let go of the boy, stood up and set the girl down. "Change of plans, guys. **You** are going to go and play some more while Mommy has a nice chat with some old friends."

"Okay." Both children said before running off to the playground again.

When they had mixed in with the other children, Kiba turned to Toboe. "…Mommy?"

Toboe smiled. "Yeah."

"So they're your…?" Hige asked, eyes widening.

"Pups? Yes."

"How old are they?" Tsume asked.

"Five."

"Are they…?" Tsume asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…Yes…" The other wolves looked at each other, clearly confused by the secret langue that the other two shared.

Blue was the first to break the silence. "Did you leave because you were pregnant?" Toboe nodded. "Why? We would've helped you…" Blue had tears in her eyes.

Toboe jumped up. "Blue, don't cry. I didn't leave because I thought you guys wouldn't help me. Please, Blue, don't cry…"

"I can't help it… I just can't stop thinking about how hard it must have been for you; going through all that all alone…"

"I didn't go though it alone. I met Ri at a training class for pregnant women and we've been helping each other though it ever since."

"The pups are Tsume's, aren't they?" Kiba asked. Toboe turned to him and blushed.

"…Yeah… How did you know?"

"I'm surprised Hige didn't notice it first. Their scent."

Hige looked confused. "If the pups are Tsume's, why'd you leave?"

"Because... I loved him and I knew he didn't feel the same way. No matter how much I wanted something more, I knew we were just passing lovers, together to cure a single night of loneliness. When I realized I was pregnant, I knew Tsume would feel inclined to make me his life-long mate. I couldn't force that on him, so I ran away. I-" She was cut off by Tsume's finger pressed against her lips. Behind the pair, Kiba could be seen dragging both Blue and Hige away, both whining: "But I wanna STAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm a little mad that you kept me away from my own pups for five years, but no, not really..."

"Are you going to leave?"

"Not without both you and the pups."

"You don't have to. We can take care of ourselves."

"Toboe... I signed up for something life-long the first time I kissed you. And I'm happy about it." Tsume leaned closer so that his lips were hovering right by her ear. "I love you. And I don't do one-night-stands."

"Mommy!" Claw and Katie ran up to them. "Mommy, who is he?"

"He's your father."

"Cool!" Claw screamed, latching on to Tsume's leg.

Katie, who had hid behind her mother's leg, poked her head out and looked up at Tsume, her eyes as big as saucers. "Daddy? Are you going to go bye-bye again?"

Tsume knelt down to her height. "I'm never leaving you, your brother, or your mother again, Sweetheart." Katie smiled before moving from Toboe's leg to Tsume's neck. Toboe smiled and giggled as Tsume easily picked up the light girl, both children squealing happily as he walked around.

Kiba walked over to her. "Are you going to come to Paradise with us?"

Toboe turned to him, still smiling. "Sure, on one condition: you become the pups' godfather."

"...Pack your bags; we're leaving tomorrow."

* * *

S.A.: Sappy. OOC. Oh well. 

Notes:

1: Yeah, Toboe had to be a girl because guys can't get pregnant (except in Mpreg, but I don't have enough info to write one of those.)

And

2: Tsume translates to Claw, for those of you who don't know, so Toboe named her son after his father.

And I'm typing in the dark and can't go a sentence without hitting a wrong key to save my life, and that is tap-dancing on my last good nerve, so please review and good bye before this irritates me to the point of killing everything within a two mile radius of myself.

Dedicated to: D.C. Talk

Sorry if it's not my best work! Ugg... 1,246 words irritated me THAT MUCH --Passes out from shock, stress and lack of sleep--


End file.
